Salah Kamar
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Pernikahan itu seperti lotere; kau tak pernah bisa memilih nomormu. Yang kebetulanlah yang terbaik. / For: Black and White of Shadowind Event. / RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc.**

**Genre : Romance.  
**

******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

**Salah Kamar**

**.**

**********By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pernikahan itu seperti lotere; kau tak pernah bisa memilih nomormu. Yang kebetulan adalah yang terbaik_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nara Shikamaru, duduk terpekur di kamarnya sendirian. Hari sudah hampir menjelang siang, tapi tirai di kamarnya masih dalam keadaan tertutup rapat, dengan lampu kamarnya yang mati. Gelap gulita. Saat ini, pikirannya sedang kalut, terlalu bingung bagi otak jeniusnya untuk berpikir. Semua yang terjadi seperti tipuan, seperti mimpi.

Ia menghela nafas berat, bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya. Sepasang matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, dengan salah satu tangannya yang tergerak ke atas untuk menjambak rambut sebahunya—yang memang sudah dalam keadaan berantakan. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut, sepertinya pengaruh alkohol masih menguasainya. Ada sedikit rasa nyeri di bagian lengan dan punggungnya, mungkin disana sudah terdapat luka lebam.

Telinganya masih mendengar keributan di luar sana; di seluruh rumah, pintu terbuka dan tertutup, suara bisikan dan langkah-langkah cepat.

Setelah hampir satu jam lebih, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia berseru. "Siapa itu?" Ternyata itu pamannya, Sarutobi Asuma. Ia membuka pintu.

Wajah pamannya terlihat pucat dan marah, lalu dia menghardiknya. "Kau bertingkah seperi baj*ngan di rumahku, kau dengar itu?" Lalu dengan lebih lembut dia menambahkan. "Dasar anak bodoh, mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu ketahuan pada jam sebelas pagi? Kau malah tidur seperti kayu di kamar itu, bukannya cepat-cepat kabur."

Wajah Shikamaru menjadi pias. Ia membantah dengan keras. "_Uncle_, percayalah, tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku mabuk dan masuk ke kamar yang salah."

Pamannya mengangkat bahu. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Shikamaru mengangkat tangan sambil berseru. "Aku bersumpah demi kehormatanku, _uncle_."

"Ya, tidak masalah. Memang sudah seharusnya kau berkata begitu," sahut pamannya acuh tak acuh.

Shikamaru menjadi marah, lalu ia menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya.

**[Flashback]**

Shikamaru merasa benar-benar sangat bosan, tubuhnya pegal dengan acara pesta pernikahan seperti ini. Ia jauh-jauh datang dari London ke Normandia hanya untuk mengucapkan '_selamat menempuh hidup baru_' pada sepupunya, Kazuto—putra paman Asuma dan bibi Kurinei. Bukan untuk bergabung di acara pesta. Ia malas. Tapi bibinya memaksanya untuk hadir di pesta. Mata bibinya seolah tersenyum bahagia kala dia mengenalkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis bernama Rei Temari, putri seorang pensiunan kolonel, sahabat dekat pamannya. Usia gadis itu baru dua puluh tahun, lima tahun di bawah Shikamaru—gadis muda. Dia berambut pirang dan bertubuh langsing. Wajahnya memang cantik, tapi terkesan angkuh dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah meremehkan.

Shikamaru malas, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan perempuan. Mereka adalah makhluk yang paling merepotkan—seharusnya bibinya tahu akan _motto_-nya itu. Tapi sepertinya, bibinya seolah tidak ingin dirinya menjadi lajang seumur hidup—dengan diputari oleh gosip '_homo_'. Lalu ia teringat akan ibunya, _madam_ Yoshino, entah kenapa ia sangat yakin kalau ibunya berada di balik rencana bibinya. Ketika undangan pernikahan Kazuto sampai di rumah, ibunya dengan penuh antusias menyuruhnya untuk datang sebagai perwakilan dari keluarga Nara—yang sangat kebetulan kedua orang tuanya sedang mengurusi bisnis mereka di Wina.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, ibunya memang adalah wanita yang paling merepotkan di dunia ini. Matanya sayu, menatap kosong pada orang-orang yang sedang berdansa. Ia benar-benar terjebak, terjebak pada suasana yang sama sekali tidak disukainya.

"Hei." Shikamaru tersadar. Ia menoleh pada Temari yang kini duduk berjarak di sebelahnya. Tatapan gadis itu terlihat kesal. "Kalau kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengajakku berdansa, sebaiknya aku pergi." Dia berkata dengan tegas.

Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin menjawab '_Ya sudah, lakukan apapun yang kau suka_', tapi melihat sosok bibinya yang sama sekali tak berpaling dari dirinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Temari. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangannya dengan acuh, membuat ia berpikir betapa merepotkannya dia. Saat ia dan Temari berjalan ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa, melalui lirikannya, ia melihat senyum puas di wajah bibinya. _Merepotkan_.

Saat berdansa, Temari sama sekali tidak fokus—atau mungkin dia memang sengaja. Beberapa kali sepatu gadis itu menginjak kakinya. Dan dengan wajah yang sangat _innocent_, dia berkata '_maaf, kakiku terpeleset_', lalu dia akan tersenyum dengan sangat aneh, seperti sedang mengejek dirinya.

Shikamaru hanya mampu menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Tatapannya tetap pada biasanya—malas. '_Untuk hari ini saja tidak apa-apa, tetapi besok aku akan keluar. Pokoknya, aku akan kabur_!' batinnya menjerit.

Keduanya mengakhiri dansanya, wajah Temari terlihat penuh dengan senyum kemenangan, membuat Shikamaru menjadi sangat yakin kalau gadis itu sengaja menginjak kakinya. Dengan kesal, ia pun meninggalkan Temari.

**##**

Pukul sebelas, para wanita sudah kembali ke kamar mereka, dengan semua tamu wanita yang sudah berpamitan pulang, menyisakan para pria yang masih bercengkrama. Shikamaru duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan, ia hanya menatap malas pada sekumpulan pria yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, merokok, dan minum dihadapannya—termasuk Kazuto dan pamannya. Mereka sangat menikmati pesta—yang membosankan ini.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kakinya masih sedikit terasa nyeri, membuatnya merasa sangat menyesal telah mengajak Temari berdansa. Dia benar-benar gadis yang sangat kasar. Apa dia melakukannya karena marah pada dirinya yang hampir sejam lebih mengabaikannya—sementara beberapa pria berlalu lalang menatap dirinya. Tapi harus ia akui, Temari memang sosok gadis yang menarik. Ia menyukai mata hijau teduhnya yang indah, tapi juga terdapat kesan tegas di dalam kelembutannya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Sepasang _iris grey_-nya menoleh ke jendela, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat rakyat desa berdansa. Petani dan gadis-gadis jelata melompat-lompat dalam lingkaran sambil berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Dansa tak karuan yang hanya diiringi dua biola dan satu klarinet. Nyanyian mereka yang liar menenggelamkan suara instrumen, dan musik yang sayup, terputus oleh teriakan-teriakan mereka, terdengar seperti potongan-potongan nada yang tak karuan. Ada dua buah tong besar yang dikelilingi obor menyala, berisi minuman untuk mereka. Di meja tersedia roti, mentega, keju dan sosis. Setiap orang akan mendekat ke meja dan menyambar semulut penuh makanan. Di bawah cahaya bintang, kegiatan yang hebat dan seru itu terlihat menyenangkan.

Ada dorongan gila yang memaksa Shikamaru untuk ikut serta dalam kegembiraan itu, dia pergi keluar, meninggalkan pamannya, Kazuto, dan teman-teman pria bangsawan lainnya. Shikamaru bergabung dalam pesta, para penduduk desa pada awalnya terkejut melihat dirinya. Ia langsung minum anggur, menarik seorang wanita gemuk, dan mulai melompat-lompat seperti orang kesurupan.

Kakinya terasa ringan, ia merasa seperti keluar dari dirinya, berubah total menjadi orang lain. Para pemuda merasa senang dan berusaha meniru gerakan Shikamaru, sementara para gadis ingin berdansa dengannya. Setiap kali selesai berdansa, Shikamaru akan minum anggur, tak terhitung jumlah gelas yang diminumnya. Menjelang pukul dua dini hari, Shikamaru sudah sangat mabuk sehingga hampir-hampir tidak bisa berdiri. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha pulang, meninggalkan pesta.

Shikamaru masuk melalui pintu belakang yang kebetulan tidak dikunci. Semua orang sudah tidur, dan rumah pamannya gelap dan sepi. Dia tidak membawa korek api, dan semua orang sudah terlelap. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Shikamaru mulai pusing. Dia kesulitan menemukan pegangan tangga. Akhirnya, tanpa sengaja, tangannya menyentuhnya dan dia duduk di anak tangga pertama untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Kamarnya berada di lantai dua, pintu ketiga di sebelah kiri. Untunglah dia tidak lupa itu. Dengan mengingat-ingat hal itu, Shikamaru bangkit dengan susah payah dan mulai naik; selangkah demi selangkah. Dia menggenggam pegangan tangga erat-erat agar tidak jatuh dan berusaha keras agar tidak membuat keributan. Tiga atau empat kali kakinya terpeleset dari undakan tangga dan dia jatuh berlutut, tetapi berkat kekuatan tangan dan tekadnya, ia tidak sampai terjungkal.

Akhirnya Shikamaru tiba di lantai dua dan mulai menyusuri lorong, mencari jalan dengan meraba-raba dinding. Dia merasakan ada pintu, dihitungnya '_satu_', tapi serangan pusing yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kehilangan pegangan, dan dengan aneh tubuhnya berbalik dan terjatuh ke sisi lain dinding. Ia ingin kembali ke sisi yang benar, ia menyebrangi lorong dengan bersusah payah dan lama. Akhirnya ia sampai, dan dengan hati-hati, ia mulai meraba lagi sampai menemukan pintu yang lain. Untuk memastikan agar tidak salah, Shikamaru menghitung lagi dengan sedikit kuat. "Dua."

Shikamaru mulai berjalan lagi. Akhirnya ia menemukan pintu ketiga. Ia berkata. "Tiga, ini kamarku." Ia memutar gagang pintu. Pintu terbuka. Meskipun Shikamaru sedikit bingung, ia berpikir. '_Karena pintunya terbuka, pasti ini kamarku_.' Setelah menutup pintu pelan-pelan, ia melangkah dalam gelap. Kakinya membentur benda keras, ia merabanya, tempat tidurnya. Ia segera berbaring disana; melepas sepatu, membuka kancing _vest _yang membuatnya sesak nafas, mengendurkankan celana, lalu jatuh tertidur.

Shikamaru tertidur cukup lama. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun oleh suara pria yang berkata. "Hai anak malas, kau masih tidur? Ini sudah jam sebelas!"

Terdengar suara perempuan yang menjawab. "Aku sudah bangun! Aku lelah sekali kemarin."

Shikamaru menjadi kebingungan. Ia bertanya-tanya apa arti dialog itu. Dimana dia? Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Pikirannya melayang-layang, masih tertutup kabut tebal. Suara yang pertama melanjutkan. "Aku akan membuka tiraimu."

Shikamaru mendegar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia turun dari tempat tidur, duduk sambil bersandar pada dinding. Lalu ada tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Ia terkejut. Suara itu bertanya. "Siapa?" Shikamaru berusaha tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya dicengkram dengan keras, ia pun balas mencengkram, dan mereka bergelut seru. Mereka berguling-guling di lantai, menjungkirbalikkan perabotan dan menabrak dinding.

Terdengar jeritan perempuan. "Tolong! Tolong!"

Semua yang ada di rumah mulai mengerumuni mereka. Tirai-tirai dibuka. Ternyata Shikamaru berkelahi dengan kolonel Rei Kazekage, karena ia sekarang sedang berada di kamar anak gadisnya, Rei Temari—wajah gadis itu pucat pasi, ketakutan.

Setelah ia dan kolonel Rei dipisahkan, Shikamaru langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Ia mengunci kamar, lalu duduk dengan kaki bersandar di kursi karena sepatunya tertinggal di kamar Temari.

**[Flashback End]**

Sarutobi Asuma hanya memandang keponakannya dengan bingung, ia seperti antara percaya atau tidak. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan kolonel Rei," katanya pelan setelah menghela nafas.

Sepeninggal sang paman, Shikamaru kembali merenung. Ekspresi pamannya tadi seolah menyiratkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataannya. Semuanya menjadi semakin rumit. Ia duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, memejamkan matanya sembari ke sepuluh jarinya ia satukan menjadi bentuk lingkaran. '_Ayo berpikir, Shikamaru_.'

Tak lama kemudian, pamannya kembali. Dia duduk di hadapan Shikamaru dengan gaya seorang hakim dan berkata. "Apapun masalahnya, aku melihat hanya ada satu jalan keluar untukmu, yaitu menikahi Rei Temari."

Shikamaru terlonjak dari kursi, berteriak. "Tidak akan! Tidak akan!"

Wajah paman Asuma berubah menjadi murung. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dengan santai Shikamaru menjawab. "Aku akan segera pergi setelah sepatuku dikembalikan."

Asuma berdiri dari duduknya. "Tolong jangan bergurau. Kolonel Rei ingin menembak kepalamu begitu dia melihatmu, dan percayalah dia tidak asal-asalan mengancam. Paman menawarkan duel dan dia menjawab '_tidak, aku akan menembak kepalanya_.'_"_ Katanya keras. Lalu dengan lebih lembut menambahkan. "Apapun yang kau katakan, reputasi gadis malang itu sudah hancur, karena omongan orang mabuk tak dapat dipercaya. Korban sesungguhnya adalah si gadis. Pikirkan itu." Dia lalu keluar dari kamar dengan perasaan kecewa.

Shikamaru hanya mampu terdiam. Tapi tak sampai lima menit, bibi Kurinei datang. Dia menangis, mengemukakan berbagai alasan. "Tak ada yang percaya dengan ceritamu, Shikamaru. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa Temari bisa lupa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah yan penuh orang. Kolonel Rei telah memukulnya, dan dia masih menangis di kamarnya. Skandal itu sangat buruk dan tak terlupakan." Lalu dia menambahkan dengan bijak. "Lamarlah Temari. Mungkin, kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya nanti."

Kata-kata bibinya membuat Shikamaru merasa sedikit lega. Ia pun setuju untuk menulis surat lamaran. Satu jam kemudian ia kembali ke London, dengan harapan semua masalahnya akan berjalan lancar, dan ia segera terbebas dari pernikahan konyolnya dengan Temari—ia masih dapat dengan jelas mengingat semua perlakuan buruk gadis itu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, menjalankan bisnis lokomotif keluarganya. Dua minggu berlalu, dan ia sudah melupakan kejadian di Normandia. Ibu dan ayahnya pun tidak pernah lagi bertanya-tanya tentang Temari, ataupun bertelponan dengan paman dan bibinya. Sepertinya masalahnya berjalan dengan lancar, meskipun pada hari kedua kepulangannya ke London, pamannya memberi kabar kalau lamarannya telah diterima. Merepotkan memang, tapi sekarang ia sudah bebas. Karena memang pada kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tak menyentuh Temari, bahkan seujung helai rambut gadis itu saja tak digapainya. Gadis kasar seperti dia, sama sekali bukan tipenya.

**##**

Shikamaru kembali ke rumahnya pada sore hari, ia lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Tapi menjadi sangat terkejut ketika rumahnya di penuhi oleh keluarga-keluarga jauhnya—termasuk paman Asuma dan bibi Kurinei, yang datang bersama Kazuto dan istrinya.

Ibunya datang menghampiri dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Undangan telah disebarluaskan, pengumuman telah dikabarkan, dan kontrak telah ditandatangani."

Kedua alis Shikamaru bertaut, merasa heran dengan kata-kata aneh ibunya. "Apa maksud _mom_?"

"Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu, _my son_." Ayahnya datang menambahkan sambil merangkul dirinya yang langsung terkejut bukan main.

Shikamaru tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia hanya memasang tampang lemas di pelukan ayahnya. Di hadapan para keluarganya, ia tidak mungkin bertindak _arrogant_. Apalagi berniat membatalkan pernikahan, keluarga besarnya akan mendapatkan malu.

Sepasang _grey_-nya menyusuri wajah-wajah yang ada di kediamanannya. Tak ia temukan wajah Temari maupun wajah kolonel Rei. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin bertemu dengan calon mempelainya itu, mengingat dia telah mendapatkan pukulan dari ayahnya akibat ulahnya. '_Sepertinya sudah sangat terlambat untukmu minta maaf, Shikamaru_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru terbangun dengan suara ribut para gadis—yang mempermasalahkan tentang gaun mereka. Ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Membayangkan pernikahannya membuat ia merasa frustasi. Ia tidak mencintai Temari—meskipun ia sedikit tertarik dengan kecantikannya, tapi sikap kasarnya membuatnya kesal—dan ia yakin dengan semua perlakuan buruk gadis itu, dia juga tidak mencintai dirinya. Lalu pernikahan apa itu? Sebuah pernikahan untuk menyelamatkan nama baik seorang gadis, kah?

Ia menghela nafas, sebelum beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya, membuka pintunya dan membiarkan semilir angin pagi berhembus menggelitik kulitnya yang kini hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang. Saat sepasang matanya berkelana jauh di taman rumahnya, ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk sendirian di kursi taman.

Itu Temari. Ia masih mengenakan gaun tidur putihnya. Ternyata dia berada di rumahnya. Kapan gadis itu datang? Apakah ketika setelah ia kembali ke kamar?

Terdengar suara bibi Kurinei dan ibunya dari luar kamarnya, mereka berdua sedang mencari Temari. _Grey_-nya memperhatikan Temari, ia tidak dapat menebak ekspresi gadis itu karena dia duduk membelakangi dirinya. Lalu beberapa pelayan mulai berlarian ke arah Temari, mereka terlihat lelah, tidak terdengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang pasti mereka membawa Temari kembali ke dalam rumah. Shikamaru sedikit tertegun saat melihat duka di wajah Temari, keangkuhannya pada waktu di pesta sirna sudah. Dia terlihat rapuh—dan menjadi sangat cantik.

**##**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari pernikahan Shikamaru. Saat berada di altar, menunggu kehadiran Temari, ia melihat dua sosok pria berambut merah dan gelap yang terus-terusan menatap tajam kepadanya. Mereka adalah Gaara dan Kankuro, adik Temari. Saat Shikamaru baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, mereka berdiri di pintu kamarnya sambil mengancam akan membunuhnya kalau ia berani membuat kakak tercinta mereka kembali menderita.

Shikamaru berpura-pura acuh, terlalu malas untuk melayani mereka. Meski ia juga merasa sedikit lega karena saat di Normandia mereka tidak ada disana. Cukup hanya dengan ayah mereka saja.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, musik pernikahan bermain dengan indah, dan Shikamaru menjadi sangat gugup saat terdengar suara sepatu yang mendekati pintu. Para tamu berdiri, menanti sang pengantin wanita, penasaran—sama dengan Shikamaru.

Pelan-pelan dan pasti, sosok Temari keluar dari balik pintu dengan digandeng oleh ayahnya, kolonel Rei Kazekage—yang menatap tajam pada dirinya. Shikamaru tak mempermasalahkannya, ia terlalu sibuk terpana pada keindahan gadis yang akan segera menjadi istrinya. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh decak kagum, bahkan beberapa sahabat Shikamaru memandang tak berkedip pada calon istrinya.

Temari memang sempurna, Shikamaru akui itu—dari awal pertama kali melihat gadis itu, ia tidak menampik betapa cantiknya dia. Kini dia semakin indah. Tubuh rampingnya di balut gaun sutra putih panjang, memiliki leher yang berbentuk kotak dengan pinggiran yang berhiaskan renda. Wajahnya—yang tertunduk dan berkesan malu-malu itu—ditutupi oleh sutra putih yang tipis, sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan pesonanya.

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, dan Temari menyambutnya, masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Sumpah telah terucap, pertautan bibir yang singkat terukir, dengan tepuk tangan yang riuh menggema. Kini Temari resmi menjadi miliknya—dalam suka maupun duka.

Temari menjadi lebih pendiam, dia seperti menjadi orang lain. Selama pernikahan Temari terus-terusan menunduk, tidak berkata apapun—selain sumpahnya. Sampai malam hari pun, dia tetap terdiam dan tertunduk. Membuat Shikamaru menjadi sangat tidak enak hati. Setelah dirinya yang bertampang bosan, dengan Temari yang bersikap begitu, membuat suasana pesta menjadi semakin tidak menyenangkan. Merepotkan.

**##**

Pukul dua belas tepat. Shikamaru sudah diusir oleh sahabat-sahabatnya dengan godaan mereka yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali ke kamarnya, dengan perasaan gugup yang menyergapnya—berharap ia tak menemukan sosok Temari di dalam sana.

Saat pintu terbuka dan ia menutupnya dengan pelan, lalu berbalik dan menjadi sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Temari tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya—yang sudah diberi tirai putih dan ditaburi oleh kelopak bunga, dengan suasanan kamarnya yang sudah dalam keadaan temaram. Temari duduk dalam diam, masih mengenakan pakaian pengantinnya—lengkap dengan kain penutup wajahnya dan buketnya. Wajahnya pucat. Saat ia mengangat wajahnya untuk melihat dirinya, mata hijaunya merah.

Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan sambil melangkah mendekat. Temari kembali menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Shikamaru bertanya. '_Apakah dia adalah Rei Temari yang sama dengan yang ada di pesta pernikahan Kazuto_?'

Shikamaru mendudukkan diri di sebelah Temari. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita," ujarnya pelan.

Temari mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shikamaru. "Tidak. Sekarang aku adalah milikmu. Aku akan mematuhi semua perintahmu. Aku akan bunuh diri kalau memang itu yang anda mau."

Shikamaru sedikit tercengang. Gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya memang adalah Rei Temari yang sama. Merepotkan memang, tapi sikap pemberaninya itu membuat dia semakin cantik. Shikamaru terdorong untuk menciumnya, itu adalah haknya—semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Epilog]**

Mereka berkuda semakin jauh, ke jalanan di pedesaan dan menuju ke puncak tebing yang menghadap ke laut. Disana terdapat pohon menjalar, yang dahannya menyebar hingga membentuk payung. Pancaran matahari tampak menari-nari, saat angin meniup dedaunan, menciptakan pola yang berubah-ubah di rerumputan yang ada di bawahnya. Di dekatnya mengalir sungai kecil yang tepiannya dipenuhi bebatuan, suaranya terasa menyegarkan.

Shikamaru dan Temari turun dari kuda. Sementara Shikamaru menambatkan kuda hitamnya, Temari membentangkan tikar dan mengeluarkan bekal yang mereka bawa: roti, keju, daging, kue, anggur, dan minuman segar. Mereka duduk, menyantap makanan dengan lahap sambil menikmati pemandangan dan kenyamanan suasana di ruang terbuka. Setelah selesai, Temari berbaring dengan kepala diletakkan di atas pangkuan Shikamaru dan Shikamaru membelai rambutnya, menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan memiliki sebuah kehidupan yang manis bersamamu. Kupikir semua anak gadis itu sangat merepotkan, dengan tingkah mereka yang cerewet dan sering mengatur. Tapi kau berbeda, kau memang jauh lebih merepotkan dengan semua ketegasan dan keangkuhanmu, tapi itu justru membuatmu menjadi sangat istimewa di mataku. Ketegasanmu melambangkan kalau kau bukan gadis yang lemah, dan keangkuhanmu adalah harga mati untuk harga dirimu yang tinggi. Kau menjadi jauh lebih cantik dengan semua sifatmu itu," jelas Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum mendengar pujian itu, membuatnya menjadi semakin cantik, Shikamaru terdorong untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Kau adalah sosok suami yang baik, penyayang, dan bertanggung jawab. Hal itu membuatku menyesali prasangkaku yang bodoh, yang membuatku sulit untuk menyukaimu dan melihat kebaikanmu sehingga aku cenderung bertahan pada kesan pertamaku terhadapmu—dan juga kekurangajaranmu yang tertidur di dalam kamarku."

"Memang tidak terlalu bagus—butuh waktu satu tahun lamanya bagimu untuk benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Tidak. Kesan pertamamu padaku juga tidak terlalu bagus."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Kau berhasil membuat kakiku menjadi sakit dengan sepatumu, Nara Temari."

Temari tertawa kecil sebelum berkata. "Kau membuatku kesal dengan wajah bosanmu. Padahal aku datang ke pesta untuk berdansa, bukannya untuk menjadi patung bersamamu."

Shikamaru tertawa sambil terus membelai rambut Temari dengan lembut. "Ku akui aku sedikit tertarik dengan kecantikanmu pada saat pertama kali melihatmu, tapi sikap angkuh dan kasarmu membuatku berpikir betapa kau jauh lebih merepotkan daripada ibuku. Apalagi dengan kesalahpahaman yang harus membuatku terpaksa menikahimu. Tapi perkataanmu di malam pernikahan kita dengan semua keindahan yang kau miliki, membuatku tersadar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak dirugikan. Kita sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, dengan Himari di tengah-tengah kita, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya."

Temari tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari tidurannya, memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat. "Dan sepertinya dewa mabuk telah berpihak pada kita," ujarnya pelan, mengundang tawa lepas dari Shikamaru. Lalu Temari melepaskan pelukannya sembari menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk menyentuh perutnya yang rata. "Himari pasti senang memiliki seorang adik," katanya lembut.

Shikamaru tersenyum sumringah, ia menarik Temari ke pelukannya, mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Terima kasih, _my dear_."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku takut Himari merasa tidak nyaman bersama kakek dan neneknya." Shikamaru mengangguk.

Mereka segera merapikan peralatan piknik mereka, bergegas pulang untuk menemui buah hati tercinta. Senyum terkembang di wajah keduanya, bagaikan pancaran matahari yang terukir di kebahagiaan keduanya.

.

.

.

_Pernikahan itu seperti lotere; kau tak pernah bisa memilih nomormu. Yang kebetulanlah yang terbaik_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Ok. Ini fic AU ShikaTema For: Black and White of Shadowind Event.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini bikinnya ngebut. #maaf jelek, jangan dihina ya, tapi di riview. hehehe.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu.**


End file.
